The Contest, the stories, and the Legendaries
by Idk wat my name is
Summary: Entry for SU's contest. Rating T for safty. Second oneshot, Palkia!
1. Zapdos

_Ok, so this is my entry for SilverUmbra's contest. I have to write a oneshot for each Legendary, whenever they come up. Just another thing to add to my overstuffed scedule! Sorry, fans of Misunderstood. While I will be updating it, it won't be very fast. I just keep getting distracted!_

_Anyways, the first Legendary is Zapdos! I had fun writing her, this was an interesting concept to think up! And to those who think that it lands on a slightly odd note, all my stories in here will be conected. Meaning that this concept will probbily be brought up again, based off the luck of the draw!_

_All needed disclaimer: I own nothing!_

_This was supposed to be romantic, but... it ended strangly. The story just wrote itself away from me! No more dilly-dalling, read on people!_

* * *

Zapdos sat on the hidden cliff edge, watching the event taking place below. It was the middle of winter, the time of year when the cold winds from the north blow, water freezes, and snow falls. As if reading her mind, some flurries fell down and landed on her back. Zapdos shifted her cold feet slowly, as not to let too much snow fall and alert the Pokémon below. Although, she doubted that they would notice her. After all, winter was also when food became scarce, and predators took risks. Risks, like a hungry pack of Houndour attacking a group of Mareep that was protected by trainers.

Zapdos watched the fight, things were now getting interesting. The trainers had an Eevee and a Pidgey. They didn't last a minute.

The two trainers returned their Pokémon, desperation on their face. Were they out of Pokémon already? Man, these guys were useless! They ran to the brush to hide as the Houndour attacked the Mareep. This could be the end….

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning came down from the clouds above, melting the snow around due to the sudden flash of heat. Zapdos almost fell of her perch, she was so surprised. This wasn't _her_ lightning. Then what…

The answer came as another bolt of lightning, this time, hitting the ground right in front of the Mareep. The snow melted as the electricity faded into the ground. Right were the lightning hit, stood Raikou. Zapdos stared for a moment, her mind racing. Raikou? What was he doing here? Oh, right. He's the protector of the small. Forgot that.

Raikou growled at the Houndour, "Leave. You have no business with these Mareep." The Houndour didn't need to be told twice, they ran as if the dogs of hell were chasing them. Or the dog of Thunder, whichever.

The humans in the brush came out slowly, surprised at the sudden appearance. The Mareep stared at him with admiring eyes, until one of them said, "T-t-thank you for saving my- I mean, our lifes."

Zapdos snorted softly. And she was just starting to enjoy the show!

Raikou turned around to the Mareep, and smiled. "No need to thank me, I just like saving lives."

"Oh, the great Raikou is very humble indeed!" Another Mareep said. Some more bleated their gratitude and complements. The trainers looked quite confused; they could not understand what they were saying.

"I think their thanking it." One said. The other nodded in agreement, and Zapdos used her wing to do the closest thing to a face-palm that she could. Humans could be such idiots at times…

"Don't be so modest, Raikou!" One Mareep said. "You have saved us from a vicious and evil force of those Houndour!"

Zapdos' feathers ruffled as she surprised the urge to swoop down and carry off the Mareep. Vicious and evil. Idiots! Did they not know that those Houndour were starving? Eating meat was how they lived! She ate meat, too, and she wasn't vicious and evil. Those blasted sheep ate plants everyday to survive. Did _that_ make _them_ vicious and evil?

"I can't stop being modest, it's my nature." Zapdos rolled her eyes when he said this. Raikou continued, "But, I really have to go now."

"Thank you, Raikou. Because of you, we get to live another day." The first Mareep said. She smiled, and then yelled, "To the greatest electric type who ever lived!"

More Mareep joined in the chant. Zapdos was in a mild shock. The greatest electric type who ever lived? Well what about her? She was the thunderbird, _she_ was more powerful than that do-good canine! And unlike him, she wasn't afraid of getting her talons bloody. It took all her willpower not to go down and attack him now.

Raikou's face showed his surprise, and he said, "The greatest? Really?"

Zapdos could not take any more of this, she took off, and flew to the forest, not caring if they saw her or not.

She flew onward, anger boiling her blood, warming her against the cold winter breeze. She did not really care what happened. She just flew forward in a blind furry, until she ran across the Houndour pack again. They were standing in a clearing, cussing Raikou's name to the lair of Giratina. Well, at least she found _someone_ who didn't like him as much as herself.

She landed nearby, wondering when they would notice her. Quite truthfully, she didn't know why she did it, she just did.

She looked around. They were hard to see, but there were a number of dens along the sides of the clearing. A small pool, now frozen over, was nearby the rock she landed on. So, this must be their home.

One Houndoom, she was quite surprised to see an evolved form, yelled, "Every time! Every single stinkin' time we find some food, that stupid Raikou comes and stops us!" Every time? So Raikou has been stopping them before? The Houndoom continued, "We cannot go like this much longer! We all are starving, and four have already died!" Four?! What the heck was that idiot Raikou doing? Zapdos took a closer look at the nearest Houndour, she could see its ribs, it was so thin! Something small and bony moved at it's feet. Zapdos realized in shock, it was a pup. It was barely alive.

She took off, not noticing the surprised Houndour and Houndoom looking up at her. That idiot! He was messing with the cycle! Carnivores eat meat to stay alive! But he is too occupied with being the hero to care. She remembered what that one Mareep said, _Because of you, we get to live another day_.

Well, not for long. She was going to end this. She was going to end the Houndours' suffering. She was going to end the nuisance that is ruining the forest. She was going to end his stupid rescues, the stupid wannabe hero. She was going to end the greatest electric type of all. She was going to end his life.

She was not afraid to get her talons bloody.

And when this is over with, she shall be the one. The Greatest electric type of all.

Her.

Not.

Him.

* * *

_One reason for this; Zapdos dosen't get enough love. Everyone's Favorite is always Raikou. I just thought that Zapdos would get tired of it after a while._

_The other; this was supposed to be romantic ZapdosxRaikou, a sweet pairing im my book. But again, this didn't end up the way I wanted. And random fact, this has 1,038 words._

_No Opionion is forgoten! There is a review button under these words! Use it! Thank you very kindly, and have a nice day! =^^=_


	2. Palkia

_I'm glad people liked my Zapdos oneshot! Makes me happy inside._

_Anyways, this is Palkia's one-shot! It wasn't as fun to do, and I don't like it as much as the Zapdos one. But meb, was still fun._

_When I was planning this one, I was thinking about the credits at the end of the Darkrai movie. You see Dialga and Palkia flying around, and that got me thinking, hmm.... Introducing a bit of an OC. A bit. Have fun reading!_

_Oh, there are 1,286 words. XP yeah._

* * *

The large, full moon shone brightly in the clear sky, lighting up the canyon below. A softly-flowing river hundreds of feet below the towering walls did its best to reflect the thousands of bright stars shining in the sky above. Beautiful green plants lay on both sides of the river, swaying with the soft breeze. Volbeat and Illumise flew above the water, creating breath-taking patterns.

In other words, it was perfect.

It was times like these a certain deity decides to leave the time-space rift and enjoy the world.

Palkia was sitting down on a water bank, watching the Volbeat and Illumise fluttering around. Her tail swished back and forth as they did their dance, and a smile was on her face. This place, this world, was just so lovely, so perfect. Palkia could hardly believe that she had almost destroyed it during a battle between her a Dialga….

Palkia shook these thoughts out of her head; she shouldn't have to worry about that. No lasting damage came from the conflict, so she shouldn't have to worry about that.

Besides, if that fight never happened, then she would still be in the space-time rift, not knowing the miracles of this world. After the fight between her and Dialga, she decided to explore this world, out of simple curiosity. After seeing what it held, she did not regret that decision.

After a while, even the Volbeat and Illumise got tired, and went to sleep. It was then that Palkia lay down, and started gazing at the stars. The thousands of lights in the sky, with no city nearby to dim them, was a breath-taking sight. She loved this spot, in the canyon. The walls perfectly hid her from any humans above, while also giving her a perfect view of everything. This place, she thought as she closed her eyes, was perfect….

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my spot?"

Mostly.

Palkia opened her eyes to look at whoever was addressing her. But after getting a look, she thought that whatever might be more appropriate. It was a humanoid, and was mostly orange, but was blue in places. It had a green gem stuck in its chest, which seemed to glow. Its face lacked a mouth and a nose, and its arms were crossed. "Well?" It asked telepathically.

Palkia yawned and started sitting up. If she was going to be bothered, she might as well not look like she was falling asleep. "My name is Palkia, and I _was_ falling asleep before you showed up." She grunted. Turning to… whatever it was, she asked, "And what might you be?"

"Xzroy. I would say a pleasure to meet you, but quite truthfully, I want you gone." And with this, the thing- Xzroy- motioned with its hand for her to leave. Palkia couldn't help it, she laughed. Xzroy was surprised for a second, then said, "What's so funny?"

"You." She simply said. "You're telling me to leave. How many times bigger than you am I?"

"I have beaten things bigger than you before. Don't underestimate me."

Palkia snorted. "There are only two living beings bigger than me, and I doubt you've beaten either of them. And as for not underestimating you, it's you who is underestimating me. Although, quite truthfully, I don't see how you can." She paused for a moment, and then continued, "Unless you've been living under a rock and don't recognize me."

Xzroy shot back, "I have not been living under a rock, I've been coming to this spot with my sister for the past few years. We are the two Deoxys'. And yes, Rayquaza is bigger than you, lengthwise."

"So you're a Deoxys… yes, I've heard of you two. A brother and a sister. You look… smaller than I thought you would be. And weaker. In fact, a lot weaker."

At this point, Xzroy was getting very annoyed. "Big talk for a man in pink."

Palkia stared in surprise, that quickly turned to anger. "You do realize that I'm female, right?"

It was Xzroy's turn to be surprised. "You're a girl?"

Ouch. At this, Palkia's rage spiked, and attacked. Using Hyper beam, she aimed at Xzroy. He dodged easily, he was fast, even in his normal form. He then used some sort of Aura sphere. Crap, Palkia thought, there's not enough room to run. The attack hit, and she roared in pain.

The battle would have lasted longer, but the battle was in the canyons, right underneath a whole bunch of unstable two ton boulders. They gave way, and started to fall. Looking up, Palkia cussed. If those things hit, they would hurt, even her. She had to get out, but if she did, the clearing would be destroyed….

An attack of some sort hit her, and she roared, looking up. Xzroy was up there, somehow oblivious to the rocks. If those boulders hit him….

"Look out!" she yelled, surprised by the concern in her voice.

Xzroy looked up, half a second before a good sized rock hit him on the head. "Ouff." And with that, he fell unconscious.

Palkia gasped, and flew upward. She caught him mid-fall, careful not to accidentally crush him. She hesitated, though, wondering why she was risking her life, and her most favorite place in the world, for him. He had wanted this place all for himself, and wanted her to leave. She loved this place, and yet she was saving his life instead of saving it.

Why?

She didn't get the chance to ponder the question further, because in the next instant, a heavy rock hit her on her arm, damaging her Pearl. She had to get out of there, fast. Using her powers, she teleported herself, and Xzroy, to her real home; the time-space rift.

The dark and dreary place welcomed her with lightning in the distance. The dark colors swirled around in unwelcoming patterns as Unown floated by in flocks. Small rocks that had come along with the teleport floated by, just adding to the gloom that this place already held in surplus.

Palkia looked for something solid to lay Xzroy down on. He was still out cold, and his head was bleeding a strange dark blood. It was possible he had a concussion.

Finally finding a rock that was big enough, she laid him down on it. Realizing a bit of a pain in her shoulder, she looked at her pearl on her right arm. It was cracked, and power was leaking out of it. No wonder she felt so weak. She knew that she should probably wait till he woke up, but she was too dang tired….

Yawning, she tried to heal Xzroy a bit, but she didn't get too far. A good week's rest, that's what she needed. She closed her eyes a bit, creating a protective bubble around them, out of sheer habit.

"The clearing…" she muttered, remembering. She remembered finding it, all the times she watched the stars, and the Pokémon and humans playing. She remembered all the times she sat there watching the stars and catching a few Zs. She remembered vowing to protect that spot- her spot.

And she had lost it, because of Xzroy.

She thought she would feel rage at the male Deoxys in front of her, but she didn't. In fact, she didn't feel all that much right now, just numb. Perhaps she was still getting over the fact that she lost it, perhaps she was getting over the shell shock. Or perhaps it was something entirely different?

All this thinking was making Palkia even more tired. She curled up into a ball, and was asleep before she could even say "Goodnight, Xzroy".

* * *

_Hmm... XzroyxPalkia? Daww, cute!_

_Anyways, because of the Deoxys movie, we know that there are two of them. In my mind, one's a boy, the others a girl, and they are like siblings. Xzroy is the green gem one boy, and the girl is... the purple one that I don't have a name for yet. All well!_

_Isn't there a review button under these words collecting cobwebs? There is? Please, make this story a less dusty place by clicking it and telling me what you think! Please!_


End file.
